Talk:Halo Alpha
What happened to Halopedia What happened to Halopedia!? first the account is susspended and now Firefox can't find it! Jako33 6:06pm 18 June 2006 (AWST) :That site seems to have stopped working. Luckily, you can continue working on this Wikia instead. We have at least 10 servers now, so these issues are far less likely to affect this Halo wiki than the other ones you might find on the Internet. Angela (talk) 10:51, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Halopedia vs Halo *This wikia is nothing comapred to halopedia because almost nobody is helping it grow. It's also kinda funny that evrybody is helping halopedia instead of this halo wikia. -gb2u :Halopedia is bigger but it's dead, this Halo isn't trying to replace Halopedia just provide resources because Halopedia doesn't have the means to operate. Migration ::So you guys want to move Halopedia here? We don't have the means to operate. --'Steve' (talk) 04:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::Any articles from anywhere are welcomed! If you want to put in the time with the migration I can give you admin status!Esemono 06:31, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::::That sounds a great idea. Do you know how to use to automatically move the pages over? You can use that as long as the two wikis use the same license (GFDL). If you can convince some people on that wiki to come over and help, it would make the transition much easier. Angela (talk) 12:12, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I would organize the troops and have them move pages. But I was thinking more having this be Halopedia's new home, not just moving articles over. So it would be like the same site at a different location. I know that would benefit this site, too, since Halopedia got really popular with a lot of fans when it was linked from Bungie.net. People know the name and are used to the layout, etc. I guess I would have otherwise requested a wiki here for the site, but there already is a Halo wiki. I hope I'm not asking too much so hopefully we can work something out. --'Steve' (talk) 19:11, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Most of the pages are already from Halopedia anyway. My only conern is that the migration will delete the orginial pages that this site has... but I don't have a problem with using the halopedia name or anything. PS you now have admin status. Esemono 22:49, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Psst, my username is Porplemontage. But with the pages if the content isn't covered in the Halopedia page being transferred we can always merge content. A think a lot of the transferring will be manual so with the history preserved information won't be lost. And I still need to get AgentSeethroo's input, who I'm trying to contact. --'Steve' (talk) 01:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::: OK I think you're set up now. You should rally the troops as you said and start transfering the content. I have no problems with the Halopedia as it's an established brand. Esemono 05:47, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Yo we're still not confirmed. I messaged AgentSeethroo today but I couldn't get a response from him. So don't do anything yet, but I'm wondering, is it possible to have the name of the wiki changed to Halopedia if we are going to do this? --'Steve' (talk) 05:56, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :No problem. I'll change that now. Angela (talk) 14:57, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Is it really neccessay? I mean it seems like a lot of trouble. The corner image will say Halopedia. People will think this is Halopedia. Look at Wookiepedia their name isn't Wookiepedia its the stars.wikia.com... Esemono 00:45, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::We were talking about changing the wiki name from "Halo Wiki" to "Halopedia". I don't have a problem with the subdomain. --'Steve' (talk) 01:00, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::It's only the "title" that changes, not the subdomain. That will stay at halo.wikia.com since it's much easier to type than halopedia.wikia.com and is a place people are more likely to look if they're search for a wiki on halo. Angela (talk) 08:31, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Talk with Angela I've been reading the forums about the original halopedia being down. To address some of the concerns there: # This wiki is free and always will be - both in terms of money and freedom (the content is under a free license and everyone is welcome to edit it). There will never be a need to donate money towards it. There is no limitation on space or bandwidth so you will never need to move the wiki again. # All of the admins on the old wiki are very welcome to be admins here. Esemono and Steve are bureaucrats so they can make those people admins using . # Although this wiki is small at the moment, it will grow very quickly if you move your old pages over here. Wikia can promote the site for free on almost 2000 other wikis if you want to attract more users. Angela (talk) 15:11, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Halo Graphic Novel If anyone has the Halo Graphic Novel, could they upload the information in it? Number of Pages On Halopedia they state that there are 955 unique pages. There is only on this site. Yet looking at the categories for both pages there seems to be an equal number of pages. In fact there are more pages with categories here than there are at Halopedia. Is there really 400 more pages on the old.Halopedia that are without Categories? or are they counting things like images too? I think the later is probably correct. If you randomly go through the pages there should be plenty of RED links as there are 400 missing pages but that isn't the case. There are almost no RED links which again points to a false number of pages at old.Halopedia. Do the old admins have any input?